


Fast Track Legion Recruits

by ElfGrove



Series: Speedsters of Mercury Labs [1]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, LoSH for The Flash TV Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfGrove/pseuds/ElfGrove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set as an extension to The Flash (TV 2014) Universe, we take a peek at the 31st century Legion of Superheroes and how they recruited the speedsters, Jenni Ognats and Bart Allen prior to their time travelling visit to their grandfather in the 21st century.</p><p>This will be a series of short fics showing Jenni and Bart joining the Legion and their adventures within it before time-travelling the 21st century to meet their extended family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> This ties into my "Escape to Mercury Labs" fic series based on The Flash (2014) TV show. I' keeping this as canon-compliant as I can manage considering The Flash is currently airing, but I expect it will diverge more and more as things go along. Originally posted on my tumblr account under the "Escape To Mercury Labs" tag.

"Okay Brainy, who are the twins out in the lounge?"

Brainiac 5 didn’t even bother looking up from the console he was working at to address Cosmic Boy, “The new Legion recruits you wanted. I’m encoding their rings and patches now.”

"I was drafting up an auditions announcement when I got your call. That’s how we recruit new Legionnaires, in case you’ve forgotten. You can’t just hand pick random—"

"They’re not twins, by the way." Brainy turned to Cosmic Boy and raised an eyebrow, "And since when have I ever done anything randomly? Auditions would be a waste of time. We need Legionnaires who can operate at a higher velocity on the next few missions at least. I’ve acquired people who can provide that."

Cosmic Boy rubbed his temples. “Brainy, you don’t  _acquire_ people. You recruit them. Who are they? What planet are they from? Have you performed a background check? Personality evaluation? They can have a skill set, but if they don’t believe in the cause—”

Brainy cut him off with a wave of his hand that brought up biographies on two of the screens. “I assure you, they come with a pedigree even I can’t complain about. Jenni Ognats and Bart Allen, the children of the Tornado Twins, Dawn and Don Allen, who were, of course, the children of the 21st century Flash, Barry Allen. It’s the next best thing to recruiting a direct descendant of Superman. I can’t imagine anyone in the Legion would find complaint with their backgrounds.”

"Unlike you," He muttered.

"Yes, quite unlike me." Brainy sighed. "Now do you want the rest of their histories, or are you going to continue grumbling about my taking initiative to solve a problem?"

Rokk shot him a look that indicated he would like to do many things aside from listening to Querl's description of the new recruits, like stranglethe Coluan, but the leader of the Legion crossed his arms and gritted his teeth instead. "Please, continue."

"Miss Ognats is the elder of the two. She is the daughter of Dawn Allen and Jeven Ognats. She spent the majority of her childhood on Aarok at the science colony where her parents worked. She didn’t develop super-speed until an incident where the Dominators attacked the colony looking for metahumans. To their bad luck, they encountered several young metahumans organized by Dawn Allen in defense of their home. Ognats took over the leadership of the contingent of young metahumans from her mother, and has been doing a commendable job of being a hero to the people of Aarok.

Mr. Allen is the son of Don Allen and Meloni Thawne and was born on Earth. Unlike his cousin, he was born with super-speed and accelerated aging to go with it. His maternal grandfather, President Thawne, had him put in a virtual reality system that could keep his mind educated at a rate to match his physical growth -- one I programmed the base code for if you want to see the logs -- until an alternative could be found. Iris Allen, their grandmother, appeared with an unknown device that stabilized his speed and absconded with the boy. Don Allen was killed during the rescue attempt, and Meloni Thawne was put under house arrest. Iris appears to have returned to her time period, and Bart dropped off the grid for a time after that. I do have my suspicions; there are only so many options for hiding a metahuman toddler.

The cousins were reunited only a few years ago, after Dawn Allen’s death during the second Dominator incursion against Aarok.  Bart Allen and a speedster of unknown origin, calling himself Max Mercury, appeared to help Jenni Ognats turn back the remainder of the Dominators. The three speedsters remained on Aarok after the incident, until I contacted them last week."

"Okay." Cosmic Boy leaned back against a control console. "So you recruited Barry Allen’s grandchildren who have been working together for what, three years?"

"Three years, three months, and sixteen days."

"Whatever. What about this third speedster, Max Mercury?"

"He seems to have been operating in a mentoring capacity. I did not invite him to the Legion, and reports indicate he remained on Aarok when the speedsters came here."

"Do they have code names yet?"

"I thought I’d leave that bit of orientation to you, Fearless Leader."

"Along with anything else that actually involved talking to them for longer than five minutes, I’m sure."

"You know me well."

Cosmic Boy turned and exited Brainy’s Lab, running a hand through his hair nervously as he approached the kids still sitting in one of the Legion’s break rooms, watching the other Legionnaires with interest as they simply hung out off duty.  _Barry Allen’s grandchildren. If anyone had the first clue who the red and blue clad newcomers were, they wouldn’t be sitting alone people-watching. They’d be swarmed, celebrities in their own right around here. He was one of the Legion’s founders, but direct descendants of original Justice League members? It was hard not to get a little fanboy himself._ "Jenni? Bart?" Gold eyes turned to him in unison, both contained excitement.  _They knew who he was?_ “I’m Cosmic Boy, leader of the Legion of Superheroes. Welcome to the team.”

(Not mentioned/known by Brainy: Grandma Iris West-Allen semi-regularly visiting her grandchildren in the time between Bart going into hiding to current, and she prompted Bart and Max making the trip to Aarok.)

 

Originally posted on tumblr: <http://elfgrove.tumblr.com/post/111707081508>


	2. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokk Krinn is reluctant to put the Allen grandchildren in the field.

All he could think right now was, _‘What test are they going to have me run now?’_   Which was quite an amazing feat really. He thought of everything — under normal circumstances.

"What next Fearless Leader? Your stubborn insistence on wasting everyone’s time has even my vast intellect baffled."

"Wasting everyone’s time?" Cosmic Boy’s face went red, and he seemed on the verge of squeaking. _Maybe not entirely a waste of time, this could yet prove amusing._ "Do you have any idea the pressures I’m under here?!"

"I have a better grasp of the pressures than you do at the moment." Brainiac 5 leaned back against the console as he crossed his arms and faced the leader of the Legion. "We have two Legionnaires that could be making any of several missions more efficient and increasing the probability of success right at this moment, and yet you insist on keeping them here, running a collection of pointless tests."

"Pointless?!"

The Braalian’s flushed skin seemed to be taking on a purple tint in some spots. _Interesting._

"I cannot risk sending direct descendants of the original Justice League on some routine mission without preparing for every possible risk." Rokk grit his teeth,  "I refuse to be branded the Legion leader who got the grandchildren of a Justice Leaguer killed!"

"If I’d known we were coming here to be treated like porcelain dolls," Jenni seemed to appear out of thin air, perched on the edge of a computer console opposite Brainiac 5. "I would have stayed on Aarok."

"I’d have to agree with that one," Bart’s voice cut in from where he now leaned against an open doorway. "I went to Aarok to fulfill the family legacy. To help people without hiding anymore."

"And we came to Earth because Brainy told us we could help more people by joining the Legion."

"Like Grandpa did when he joined the Justice League."

"If you have no intention of putting us in the field," Jenni's lightning-golden eyes narrowed at Rokk. "You’re wasting all of our time, Cosmic Boy."

"Do you have any idea the mortality rate of The Flash legacy compared to other Justice Leaguers—"

The cold looks from the cousins stopped Rokk mid-sentence.

"Can’t imagine," Jenni rolled her eyes and she swung her legs against the console she sat on to release some of the pent up energy. "Not like we’ve lived it."

"Rather than just reading about it," There was something acidic in Bart’s tone. "I’ve spent more than enough time hiding under rocks. If I’m not here to help people, I’m not going to be here."

"The Flashes have a high mortality rate, but their deaths have always been something that prevented world-level or greater catastrophic events. Necessary and willing sacrifices." Brainiac 5 turned back to his screen. "There’s a reason The Flash Legacy is unequivocally regarded as heroes. They’ve earned that title."

That earned a smile from Jenni, and a snorted chuckle from Bart.

Bart made a sweeping gesture to Querl Dox, the edge of his lip quirked in the start of a smile,"Even the green snark machine thinks you’re wasting us, Fearless Leader."

Rokk grimaced at the way the cousins had picked up Brainy’s mocking nickname for him. He supposed it was Brainy’s vengeance for the ‘Brainy’ nickname gaining popularity across the Legion.

Bart walked further into the room to lean against Jenni’s knee. “It’s time. Use us, or lose us.”

Jenni leaned forward, resting an elbow on Bart’s shoulder and cradling her cheek in one gloved hand. “Your call, Rokk Krinn.”

Cosmic Boy was sure he could see Brainy smirking in the reflection of the monitor as he acquiesced. He didn’t want to be the leader responsible for the death of a Flash, but he’d lose the Legion even faster if he was the Legionnaire that made a Flash Legacy quit the team. “Grife. Let’s go to the briefing room then.”


End file.
